


In the End, We All Crave Touch

by Mystical_Artist



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Previous Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystical_Artist/pseuds/Mystical_Artist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it came to Reese, his employee was always touching him. </p><p>If he took Bear for a walk by himself, he found himself missing Reese’s guiding hands.</p><p>At first, the behavior had bothered him and he wasn't sure how to respond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the End, We All Crave Touch

**Author's Note:**

> I know a lot of people have already focused on touch, but here's another one for you anyway :)

Reese never considered himself to be a person focused on touch.

When he was in the military, even a friendly slap on the back could be frowned upon. This certainly continued when he was in the CIA.

Kara would’ve shot him without a second thought if he had laid a hand on her.

Even with Jessica he wasn’t overly tactile. He rarely even held her hand.

He always wondered what she saw in him. He had yet to figure it out.

 

When it came to Finch, Reese was always putting his hands on him.

If they were out walking Bear, he’d always guide Finch by holding his forearm or placing a hand on his lower back.  
  
If they were in the library, he’d stand behind the billionaire with a gentle hand on his shoulder as they checked the computers.

John wasn’t sure what it was about his employer that made him act this way, but he found it didn’t really bother him as much as it should.

\----------------------------------------

Finch never considered himself to be a person who craved touch.

When he was a small child, he felt uncomfortable when his relatives would dish out hugs. They eventually caught on and left him alone, thankfully.

Even Nathan caught on quickly once Finch sent a few glares his way.

Grace was a touchy person, but he never told her how much he disliked it.

He’d occasionally hold her hand, but it was really more for her benefit than any interest on his part.

 

When it came to Reese, his employee was always touching him.

If he took Bear for a walk by himself, he found himself missing Reese’s guiding hands.

At first, the behavior had bothered him and he wasn’t sure how to respond.

He quickly learned to anticipate Reese’s touch and even found himself looking forward to it. He rarely initiated any form of touch with Reese, but he ex-agent didn’t seem to mind.

\---------------------------------------

When Harold became dead to the world, he didn’t seek the physical therapy needed for his injuries, even though he knew he needed to.

He wasn’t comfortable showing other people his fresh scars, but the main reason he didn’t go was because it would mean a stranger would have their hands on him.

The though made him extremely uncomfortable.

 

The first time Reese gave him a massage, Finch scurried away before any real progress could be made.

He didn’t mind if John saw his scars, since it was bound to happen at some point anyway, but even the lightest touch made him nervous.

The next time his joints ached, he asked Reese if he could try again.

It was still awkward, but Harold tied down his fears and focused more on John’s talented hands.

It eventually became a regular routine.  


\-----------------------------------------

When Finch got grazed by a bullet while they were both out in the field, Reese was terrified.

The entire way back to the library, he desperately wrapped a protective arm around his employer as they hurried back.

It wasn’t until he had bandaged the wound that John realized Finch hadn’t shied away from his fingers, even when they lingered longer than necessary.

\-----------------------------------------

The first time Harold intentionally initiated contact with Reese, it was on a stormy day spent at the library.

They had just lost a number, and Reese was staring absently at the young woman’s photo taped to the board.

Finch had spent agonizing minutes debating what to do and eventually went up to place a tentative hand on John’s shoulder.

He was surprised when the taller man leaned in to the touch.

No words were spoken, but more was revealed that day through this action than Finch had initially realized.

He found touch wasn’t such a bad thing when Reese was involved.

\---------------------------------------

The first time Reese kissed Finch, he wasn’t sure where to put his hands.

He tried the billionaire’s lower back, his forearms…all places he was familiar with, but none of those were right.

This was new territory, and for once he wasn’t entirely sure how to handle it.

Finch had eventually let out an exasperated sigh and grabbed Reese’s hands to arrange them himself.

John quickly learned where exactly to place his hands –Harold’s neck and chest, apparently-, he _was_ a fast learner, after all.

Finch rarely placed his hands on Reese, so he was mildly surprised when the genius wrapped his arms around him.

\--------------------------------------

The first time Harold initiated a kiss, they had just gotten back to the library after going to the opera.

He knew Reese didn’t appreciate the opera like he did -if the former agent falling asleep halfway through was any indication-, so he decided to make it up to him.

When they got to one of the reading rooms, Finch pulled him inside and slowly brought their lips together.

John knew just where to put his hands this time; he’d had lots of practice.

Finch hoped Reese understood that his touch would always be welcome. 

 


End file.
